


Breaking Away

by weimar27



Series: Reality [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months in, Jeff tries to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Away

"This is the last time," Jeff states with more confidence than he feels. He props himself up on his elbows in order to make eye contact with Jensen. It'll carry more weight if he can look Jensen in the eye.

Jensen stops mouthing the skin around Jeff's navel and rests his chin on Jeff's stomach. He looks debauched, lying shamelessly naked between Jeff's legs; his hair mussed and a hickey forming on his neck, with a wicked teasing smile directed at Jeff. Jesus. Jensen's surprisingly delicate fingers trace an outline of his cock through the sheet. so light that Jeff can barely feel it through the sheet.

"So you want me to stop?"

Never.

"Let's make the most of our last time. I'm good for another round."

"Yeah you are." Jensen honest to god winks. "Yeah you are." Jensen says quieter as he mouths at Jeff's cock through the sheet. Jeff flops back and closes his eyes. He feels the sheet slide off his cock, followed by warm breath. His body tenses up in anticipation, waiting for Jensen's mouth. Jensen doesn't though, just traces his stomach near his cock, but his mouth doesn't do anything more than breathe.

"Tease," Jeff grits out. It's more of a joke, one of his favorite things about Jensen's blowjobs is the anticipation, the way Jensen gets him strung out and desperate for his mouth before he even starts sucking his cock.

"You love it."

Finally Jensen takes his cock in his mouth, tonguing the head. Jeff groans. Encouraged, Jensen takes in more. He pauses, then begins working his mouth on Jeff's cock. It's hot and slippery, but after a few blissful moments Jeff decides that it's not as hot or tight as being in Jensen and he needs that one last time. He places an hand on Jensen's cheek.

"I want to fuck you."

Jensen's mouth comes off Jeff's cock with an obscene pop. "I want you to fuck me."

Gracefully -- Jensen does everything gracefully -- Jensen's powerful body surges up so that his knees are on either side of Jeff's waist. His hand grips Jeff's cock as he lowers himself. He's still loose and slick from before. Blowjobs are great, but there's something incredible about Jensen, who's this paragon of masculine perfection, giving himself up to Jeff this way. Jeff doesn't think he will ever get enough of the way that Jensen feels around him, or the feel of Jensen beneath him or the sight of Jensen riding him. Jensen's beautiful, and Jeff's in danger of falling in love if this continues further.

Jeff pulls Jensen down into a wet and messy open-mouthed kiss. Jensen begins rolling his hips, but it doesn't quite work, no where near enough for Jeff. Jeff rolls them so that Jensen's on his back. Jensen's legs wrap around his waist and Jeff begins thrusts in earnest.

"Fuck, Jeff," Jensen gasps, and Jeff knows he's hit Jensen's prostate. "Harder."

Jeff does, pounding into him as he strokes Jensen's cock. Jensen comes with a gasped out "Yes" and Jeff's not far behind and groans as his hips stutter to a halt. Jeff catches his breath, then pulls out, lying on his back looking at Jensen. Jensen's eyes are closed and his arm is on his forehead. It might be Jeff's ego, but Jensen looks content, happy even. Jensen turns towards him and smiles blissfully.

"That's something to remember." Despite his happy smile, there's a sadness in Jensen's eyes and tone.

"Jensen ... "

"Don't say anything." Jensen closes his eyes again, now it looks like he's trying to shut out Jeff. Jeff stares at the ceiling. He needs to leave.

A cell phone goes off, the alarm Jensen always sets when they're together. They have 30 minutes. The bed dips, and Jeff hears the push of a button and the phone being dropped back onto the nightstand.

"I'm taking a shower, don't join me." Jensen's voice is harsh and cold. Jeff winces, he probably deserves that. He's surprised that Jensen doesn't slam the door.

Jeff's completely dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed when Jensen comes out ten minutes later. He's wearing only his jeans, which are unbuttoned, and holding his t-shit at his side. He's leaning against the door frame, hip cocked, like a skin mag version of a cowboy. But As irresistible as he looks, it's the unmasked sadness in Jensen's eyes that captures Jeff's attention. Jensen never says much, as taciturn as the cowboy Jeff sometimes thinks he is, but his body language always speaks volumes. It's making this decision harder.

"I don't want this to end."

"Jensen." Jeff knew that Jensen wasn't going to let this go. Restless, he stands up. It's easier to escape the confrontation to come this way anyways. "This can't happen any more. Jared knows."

"He's not going to tell."

"How do you know that?" Jared is a good kid, and Jensen's best friend, but he's also the team gossip. If Jared knows it's only a matter of time before the rest of the team knows.

"Because he knows how much this means to me." Jensen is in his space now. Jeff wants to reach out and wrap him in his arms, feel Jensen's body against his. He steps back instead to save himself from the temptation. He needs to be the adult, the responsible one, in this situation. He needs to act like Jensen's coach. "He won't tell," Jensen continues.

"That's exactly why this should stop now before it blows up in our face."

Jeff finds himself being kissed passionately by Jensen. There's a desperate edge to Jensen's passion, though, like he's trying to persuade Jeff to keep going by reminding him of how good it feels to have him in his arms, how good it feels to be kissed by him. Jeff tries to push him away, not too hard though. Jensen doesn't budge.

"We can be good together," Jensen whispers. "It could be amazing."

"It also can't go anywhere," Jeff replies. "You have your entire life ahead of you."

"I want this now." That sounds like the statement of a child. "Let me have you for as long as I can."

With a sigh, Jeff caves. Jeff knows he's giving up too easily, but deep down he knows that this was all sound and fury anyways. It's impossible to give this up. He kisses Jensen. "Okay."

Jensen steps back. "Okay." He puts on his shirt and buttons up his jeans. He's putting his wallet and keys in his back pockets when he says. "Jared says it's okay if we want to hookup at the apartment."

Jeff thinks that's an incredibly bad idea. "I'll think about that."

"Think about it." Jensen kisses him again. "See you sometime next week."

"See you." Jeff replies


End file.
